home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 1994
1994 was Home And Away's 7th year in production. This year saw the departure of Tug O'Neale and saw some new arrivals including Rob Storey, Donna Bishop, Curtis Reed and Shannon Reed. 1994 is a year of the show that is apt to be slated as the "Boring Year" of the show but 1994 was when the show was more of a sitcom as it was funnier than usual as it featured many comic storylines and iconic characters such as Shane Parrish and Angel Brooks. 230 new episodes were broadcast in 1994. Prev YearHome And Away in 1993 Next YearHome And Away in 1995 Storylines Main characters *Pippa Ross *Michael Ross *Ailsa Stewart *Alf Stewart *Angel Brooks *Shane Parrish *Sally Fletcher *Irene Roberts *Nick Parrish (until June) *Donald Fisher *Finlay Roberts (until May) *Damian Roberts *Luke Cunningham (until July) *Roxanne Miller *Sarah Thompson (until October) *Tug O'Neale (until September) *Sam Marshall *Adam Cameron (until March) New Main Character Arrivals *Jack Wilson (April) *Selina Cook (May) *Rob Storey (May) *Shannon Reed (September) *Curtis Reed (September) *Donna Bishop (November) Departures Of Main Characters *Adam Cameron (March) *Haydn Ross (April) *Finlay Roberts (May) *Nick Parrish (June) *Luke Cunningham (July) *Tug O'Neale (September) *Sarah Thompson (October) Main Character Returns *Haydn Ross (March) Minor characters *Christopher Fletcher *Duncan Stewart *Roy O'Neale (Jan-Feb) *Nathan Roberts (Jan-Feb) *James Hudson (Jan-Feb) *Dylan Harris (Feb onwards) *Anne Harris (February) *Cathy (March) *Beth Armstrong (Apr-Jun) *Todd Bishop (June) *Rebecca Fisher (Jun-Jul) *Sonia Johnson (Jul-Sep) *Matthew Thompson (August) *Berta (Aug-Sep) *Frankie Brooks (September) *Helen James (Sep-Nov) *Ros Parrish (Oct onwards) Who Lived Where? *Summer Bay House - Michael Ross, Pippa Ross, Sally Fletcher, Christopher Fletcher, Finlay Roberts (until April) Damian Roberts, Sam Marshall, Jack Wilson (from April), Shannon Reed (from September) *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Ailsa Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Sarah Thompson (until October), Roxanne Miller (from March), Curtis Reed (from September) *The Beach House - Tug O'Neale (until September), Luke Cunningham (until July), Roxanne Miller (until March), James Hudson (until February), Irene Roberts (from March), Finlay Roberts (Apr-May) Rob Storey (from June), Selina Cook (June, September onwards), *Laura Brennan's Shack - Adam Cameron (until February), Irene Roberts (until February), Nathan Roberts (until February) *The Fisher House - Donald Fisher, Nick Parrish (until June), Shane Parrish, Angel Brooks Episodes *Ep 1376 (10 Jan 1994) *Ep 1377 (11 Jan 1994) *Ep 1378 (12 Jan 1994) *Ep 1379 (13 Jan 1994) *Ep 1380 (14 Jan 1994) *Ep 1381 (17 Jan 1994) *Ep 1382 (18 Jan 1994) *Ep 1383 (19 Jan 1994) *Ep 1384 (20 Jan 1994) *Ep 1385 (21 Jan 1994) *Ep 1386 (24 Jan 1994) *Ep 1387 (25 Jan 1994) *Ep 1388 (26 Jan 1994) *Ep 1389 (27 Jan 1994) *Ep 1390 (28 Jan 1994) *Ep 1391 (31 Jan 1994) *Ep 1392 (1 Feb 1994) *Ep 1393 (2 Feb 1994) *Ep 1394 (3 Feb 1994) *Ep 1395 (4 Feb 1994) *Ep 1396 (7 Feb 1994) *Ep 1397 (8 Feb 1994) *Ep 1398 (9 Feb 1994) *Ep 1399 (10 Feb 1994) *Ep 1400 (11 Feb 1994) *Ep 1401 (14 Feb 1994) *Ep 1402 (15 Feb 1994) *Ep 1403 (16 Feb 1994) *Ep 1404 (17 Feb 1994) *Ep 1405 (18 Feb 1994) *Ep 1406 (21 Feb 1994) *Ep 1407 (22 Feb 1994) *Ep 1408 (23 Feb 1994) *Ep 1409 (24 Feb 1994) *Ep 1410 (25 Feb 1994) *Ep 1411 (28 Feb 1994) *Ep 1412 (1 Mar 1994) *Ep 1413 (2 Mar 1994) *Ep 1414 (3 Mar 1994) *Ep 1415 (4 Mar 1994) *Ep 1416 (7 Mar 1994) *Ep 1417 (8 Mar 1994) *Ep 1418 (9 Mar 1994) *Ep 1419 (10 Mar 1994) *Ep 1420 (11 Mar 1994) *Ep 1421 (14 Mar 1994) *Ep 1422 (15 Mar 1994) *Ep 1423 (16 Mar 1994) *Ep 1424 (17 Mar 1994) *Ep 1425 (18 Mar 1994) *Ep 1426 (21 Mar 1994) *Ep 1427 (22 Mar 1994) *Ep 1428 (23 Mar 1994) *Ep 1429 (24 Mar 1994) *Ep 1430 (25 Mar 1994) *Ep 1431 (28 Mar 1994) *Ep 1432 (29 Mar 1994) *Ep 1433 (30 Mar 1994) *Ep 1434 (31 Mar 1994) *Ep 1435 (1 Apr 1994) *Ep 1436 (4 Apr 1994) *Ep 1437 (5 Apr 1994) *Ep 1438 (6 Apr 1994) *Ep 1439 (7 Apr 1994) *Ep 1440 (8 Apr 1994) *Ep 1441 (11 Apr 1994) *Ep 1442 (12 Apr 1994) *Ep 1443 (13 Apr 1994) *Ep 1444 (14 Apr 1994) *Ep 1445 (15 Apr 1994) *Ep 1446 (18 Apr 1994) *Ep 1447 (19 Apr 1994) *Ep 1448 (20 Apr 1994) *Ep 1449 (21 Apr 1994) *Ep 1450 (22 Apr 1994) *Ep 1451 (25 Apr 1994) *Ep 1452 (26 Apr 1994) *Ep 1453 (27 Apr 1994) *Ep 1454 (28 Apr 1994) *Ep 1455 (29 Apr 1994) *Ep 1456 (2 May 1994) *Ep 1457 (3 May 1994) *Ep 1458 (4 May 1994) *Ep 1459 (5 May 1994) *Ep 1460 (6 May 1994) *Ep 1461 (9 May 1994) *Ep 1462 (10 May 1994) *Ep 1463 (11 May 1994) *Ep 1464 (12 May 1994) *Ep 1465 (13 May 1994) *Ep 1466 (16 May 1994) *Ep 1467 (17 May 1994) *Ep 1468 (18 May 1994) *Ep 1469 (19 May 1994) *Ep 1470 (20 May 1994) *Ep 1471 (23 May 1994) *Ep 1472 (24 May 1994) *Ep 1473 (25 May 1994) *Ep 1474 (26 May 1994) *Ep 1475 (27 May 1994) *Ep 1476 (30 May 1994) *Ep 1477 (31 May 1994) *Ep 1478 (1 Jun 1994) *Ep 1479 (2 Jun 1994) *Ep 1480 (3 Jun 1994) *Ep 1481 (6 Jun 1994) *Ep 1482 (7 Jun 1994) *Ep 1483 (8 Jun 1994) *Ep 1484 (9 Jun 1994) *Ep 1485 (10 Jun 1994) *Ep 1486 (13 Jun 1994) *Ep 1487 (14 Jun 1994) *Ep 1488 (15 Jun 1994) *Ep 1489 (16 Jun 1994) *Ep 1490 (17 Jun 1994) *Ep 1491 (20 Jun 1994) *Ep 1492 (21 Jun 1994) *Ep 1493 (22 Jun 1994) *Ep 1494 (23 Jun 1994) *Ep 1495 (24 Jun 1994) *Ep 1496 (27 Jun 1994) *Ep 1497 (28 Jun 1994) *Ep 1498 (29 Jun 1994) *Ep 1499 (30 Jun 1994) *Ep 1500 (1 Jul 1994) *Ep 1501 (4 Jul 1994) *Ep 1502 (5 Jul 1994) *Ep 1503 (6 Jul 1994) *Ep 1504 (7 Jul 1994) *Ep 1505 (8 Jul 1994) *Ep 1506 (11 Jul 1994) *Ep 1507 (12 Jul 1994) *Ep 1508 (13 Jul 1994) *Ep 1509 (14 Jul 1994) *Ep 1510 (15 Jul 1994) *Ep 1511 (18 Jul 1994) *Ep 1512 (19 Jul 1994) *Ep 1513 (20 Jul 1994) *Ep 1514 (21 Jul 1994) *Ep 1515 (22 Jul 1994) *Ep 1516 (25 Jul 1994) *Ep 1517 (26 Jul 1994) *Ep 1518 (27 Jul 1994) *Ep 1519 (28 Jul 1994) *Ep 1520 (29 Jul 1994) *Ep 1521 (1 Aug 1994) *Ep 1522 (2 Aug 1994) *Ep 1523 (3 Aug 1994) *Ep 1524 (4 Aug 1994) *Ep 1525 (5 Aug 1994) *Ep 1526 (8 Aug 1994) *Ep 1527 (9 Aug 1994) *Ep 1528 (10 Aug 1994) *Ep 1529 (11 Aug 1994) *Ep 1530 (12 Aug 1994) *Ep 1531 (15 Aug 1994) *Ep 1532 (16 Aug 1994) *Ep 1533 (17 Aug 1994) *Ep 1534 (18 Aug 1994) *Ep 1535 (19 Aug 1994) *Ep 1536 (22 Aug 1994) *Ep 1537 (23 Aug 1994) *Ep 1538 (24 Aug 1994) *Ep 1539 (25 Aug 1994) *Ep 1540 (26 Aug 1994) *Ep 1541 (29 Aug 1994) *Ep 1542 (30 Aug 1994) *Ep 1543 (31 Aug 1994) *Ep 1544 (1 Sep 1994) *Ep 1545 (2 Sep 1994) *Ep 1546 (5 Sep 1994) *Ep 1547 (6 Sep 1994) *Ep 1548 (7 Sep 1994) *Ep 1549 (8 Sep 1994) *Ep 1550 (9 Sep 1994) *Ep 1551 (12 Sep 1994) *Ep 1552 (13 Sep 1994) *Ep 1553 (14 Sep 1994) *Ep 1554 (15 Sep 1994) *Ep 1555 (16 Sep 1994) *Ep 1556 (19 Sep 1994) *Ep 1557 (20 Sep 1994) *Ep 1558 (21 Sep 1994) *Ep 1559 (22 Sep 1994) *Ep 1560 (23 Sep 1994) *Ep 1561 (26 Sep 1994) *Ep 1562 (27 Sep 1994) *Ep 1563 (28 Sep 1994) *Ep 1564 (29 Sep 1994) *Ep 1565 (30 Sep 1994) *Ep 1566 (3 Oct 1994) *Ep 1567 (4 Oct 1994) *Ep 1568 (5 Oct 1994) *Ep 1569 (6 Oct 1994) *Ep 1570 (7 Oct 1994) *Ep 1571 (10 Oct 1994) *Ep 1572 (11 Oct 1994) *Ep 1573 (12 Oct 1994) *Ep 1574 (13 Oct 1994) *Ep 1575 (14 Oct 1994) *Ep 1576 (17 Oct 1994) *Ep 1577 (18 Oct 1994) *Ep 1578 (19 Oct 1994) *Ep 1579 (20 Oct 1994) *Ep 1580 (21 Oct 1994) *Ep 1581 (24 Oct 1994) *Ep 1582 (25 Oct 1994) *Ep 1583 (26 Oct 1994) *Ep 1584 (27 Oct 1994) *Ep 1585 (28 Oct 1994) *Ep 1586 (31 Oct 1994) *Ep 1587 (1 Nov 1994) *Ep 1588 (2 Nov 1994) *Ep 1589 (3 Nov 1994) *Ep 1590 (4 Nov 1994) *Ep 1591 (7 Nov 1994) *Ep 1592 (8 Nov 1994) *Ep 1593 (9 Nov 1994) *Ep 1594 (10 Nov 1994) *Ep 1595 (11 Nov 1994) *Ep 1596 (14 Nov 1994) *Ep 1597 (15 Nov 1994) *Ep 1598 (16 Nov 1994) *Ep 1599 (17 Nov 1994) *Ep 1600 (18 Nov 1994) *Ep 1601 (21 Nov 1994) *Ep 1602 (22 Nov 1994) *Ep 1603 (23 Nov 1994) *Ep 1604 (24 Nov 1994) *Ep 1605 (25 Nov 1994) Main character appearances Category:Home And Away year by year.